Through the Window
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: Something a little different from me. A collection of drabbles centered around our favourite characters. Please review and don't hesitate to message me with any prompts or things you would like to see! Drabbles 4 and 5 are up!
1. Merlin Gets A Cold

**Hi everyone! so I know I haven't completely updated Two Weeks however I have a really bad case of writers block when it comes to that particular fic and to be honest CSI Miami in general. Hopefully it should be done in time for me to get it up for Christmas but in the meantime at the request of my little brother I have decided to try my hand at writing Merlin drabbles. So enjoy and please review.**

**Merlin gets a cold… And ends up the grouchiest servant in Camelot.**

* * *

Arthur glared Merlin as the servant sneezed for the sixth time that morning.

"Merlin do you realise that you are spreading you germs all over my room? Not only that you're really starting to annoy me."

"I'm sorry my lord." Merlin replied irritably. "I'm sorry that Lancelot came up to my room last night to tell me that Gwaine was drunk again. I'm sorry that I went out in the snow just so that I could get one of your knights back into his own bedchamber. I'm sorry that it was freezing out there last night. And I am sorry for having a cold Arthur!" The servant finished his little rant and glared at the king who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asked.

"Not really no." Merlin replied.

"That's a shame. Because guess what you're doing for the rest of the morning?" Arthur asked. Merlin groaned.

"The stables?"

"That's right Merlin. The stables. So go and get your broom and I want them mucked out before lunch time."

* * *

**Okay I don't think they're meant to be as long as that but it's my first attempt so bear with me until I get into the swing of things. Please review and PM me with any ideas you have or anything you would like to see!**


	2. Gwaine Pulls

**Here is #2.**

**Gwaine Pulls… just the wrong rope. (Inspired by the Mars bar advert.)**

* * *

Remind me why we're doing this again?" Gwaine asked as he pulled down hard on one of the many ropes that hung down inside the tower.

"Because you called Arthur a few choice names when you were drunk last night." Lancelot replied as he pulled down on his own rope; making one of the many bells in the tower ring.

"Oh yeah." Gwaine said with a grin. "I remember now." He pulled down hard on the rope again and let out a small sound of surprise as his feet left the floor. He let go of the rope and managed to grab onto one of the window ledges about halfway up the tower. "Erm guys." He called down to the rest of the knights. "A little help here?"

* * *

**Hope that one was a bit shorter for you all. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Realisation

**Wow drabble number three. I'm on a bit of a roll tonight. This one stemmed from the fact that Arthur knew Mordred was a druid but he still allowed him to become a knight. Did he just forget?**

**Realisation… He's a druid.**

* * *

Arthur sat back in his chair to think about the day's happenings. He had knighted yet another man who was not of noble blood. Mordred had indeed saved his life but something still didn't sit right with the king. Mordred had already known him and Merlin remembered the young man. Arthur thought back to the years when Merlin had first come into Camelot and his eyes suddenly widened. He sprung out of his chair and made a bolt for Gaius's quarters.

"Gaius is Merlin in?" Arthur asked as he rushed through the door.

"I think so sire." The old physician replied. "He should be in his room." Arthur sprinted up the steps and burst into Merlin's room; causing the servant to fall off the bed in surprise.

"Mordred is a druid!" Arthur squeaked.

"You've only just realised?" Merlin asked unimpressed; sitting up on the floor and rubbing his head where he had bumped it.

* * *

**What do you think? Still too long? Please review!**


	4. Snow And Candles

**Drabble number four and I'm slightly put off that I haven't had many reviews yet… Good or bad please tell me. I need to know if what I'm writing is okay.**

**Snow and Candles… Percival misses home.**

* * *

Percival sighed as he looked out over the pure white hills. Winter was setting up to be quite harsh that year and the volume of snow that had fallen caused the fields to look like pure, white blankets. The knight leaned his head back against the tree that he was resting by and looped his arms around his legs; drawing them up to his chest. He missed his village. He missed his family. He missed spending the festive months with his little sister and his mother's cooking. He missed the sight of the candles in every window of every house in the village. He missed his home…


	5. Candles And Snow

**Candles and Snow… Percival finds comfort in Gwaine's arms.**

* * *

Percival sighed as he lit the candle that was sat on his window sill. He looked out over the white rooftops of Camelot and felt his heart grow heavy. He heard the door to his chambers unlock and listened to the soft, tentative footsteps as the intruder made their way across the room. He felt a pair of arms loop around his waist and he slowly turned to bury his head into his best friend's chest.

"You don't have to be alone Percy." Gwaine whispered; stroking the back of the older knight's head. "I'm always going to be here."


End file.
